Taken
by Performer101
Summary: When Monroe wants Rachel's help in finding his son, he takes Charlie hostage to make sure his wishes are completed. But, what if Monroe starts to feel something more? Meanwhile, what does Miles find about his family?
1. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter One

In the Dark of the Night

Monroe

Rachel sat in the office, staring as Monroe angrily kept beating on the thick glass that kept the weapons safe. She did not move. Did not make a single action to try to help him. "God bless, help me Rachel!" He shouted, angrily, slamming the tool he was using down to the ground.

"I don't want to." She said, calmly.

"If you don't help me Rachel, we'll both die, you and me….now tell me, you're not willing to kill yourself too, just to kill me…because you love your daughter too much." He spat.

Rachel just sat there, calmly, showing no emotion, whatsoever. "I'll do anything to kill you, even if it means, not seeing my daughter again." She said, slowly, her voice thick with tears. Monroe shook his angrily, and pounded his fist into the wall.

"What did I ever do to you, Rachel?" He demanded. "Huh? What did I ever do to you, to deserve this kind of respect and torture!?"

"You killed my son, and husband." She said.

"Rachel, this is war…people die, that's what war means, if you did not want your son involved then why was he?"

"Because you called on him in the first place, if you left him alone he would've been fine!" She shouted, angrily.

Just then, she paused, and looked at the monitor behind Monroe. "What is she doing here?" She asked, quietly.

"Now do you want to help me? Or do you just want to fight with me?" He asked.

Rachel sighed, not knowing what to do. This was her chance. When would she ever get a chance like this again?

Angrily, she got up and decided to make the painful decision to help Monroe.

###

Charlie

"I should've stayed out there." She whispered.

"Hush," Miles snapped.

Charlie sighed. Why did her mother come into this place? Just then, they heard shooting, just as it hit her in the arm. Charlie screamed, in pain , and dropped my gun, holding her wound with her other hand. She saw Miles and Nora heading one way, while Aaron stayed with her.

"Charlie," He whispered. "We got to go."

She rose to her feet, and ran behind Aaron, grabbing her gun in the process. She shot back, several times, before hiding behind a rack. "I don't think…" Aaron began. "Hush," Charlie said. Just then, a man came up behind them, and was going to shoot. They had no way out, and Charlie had just realized that she ran out of ammo, but as he put his gun up to shoot, he was shot.

Walking forward came the one and only, Monroe. Charlie frowned. "You," Aaron said. "Charlotte, nice to finally meet you, " He said, with a calm voice. He grabbed me by the wrist. "Hey!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Mom?" Charlie asked, still in Monroe's grasp.

"Monroe, this was not our deal." She said, her face red.

"I'm wanting payment for saving your daughter's life, and until it gets paid, I want her." He said.

"You can't have her!" Aaron shouted, still behind the rack. "Oh, yes," Monroe said, smiling. He pulled out a gun, and aimed it for both of them. "If anyone follows us," He said. "I will blow your head off!"

He yanked on Charlie's wrist, as they walked away.

Back to the exit.


	2. Taken

Chapter Two

Taken

Monroe

They came to the gate, he had to basically carry Charlie in order for them to keep going. "It's closed!" Charlie said, smiling, trying to get out of Monroe's grasp. "Hold it!" He said, trying to control her. He hit the control panel, trying to see if it work…but it didn't.

"You can't get out?" a voice asked behind us. Monroe turned and saw that despite his orders, Rachel and Aaron had followed them. "You know how to work this?" Monroe asked, tightening his grip on Charlie.

"Yes, we do, but we're not going to help you, until you let Charlie go." Aaron answered.

"I'm afraid that won't work that," Monroe said, putting his gun back, directing at Rachel and Aaron. "You," He said, pointing the gun to Aaron. "Get us out of here. " Aaron looked at Rachel nervously, before walking to the panel. He watched as the chubby, intelligent man put some numbers into the panel, looking at a book. After a few seconds, the gates opened. Monroe smiled.

"Give me the book." He demanded. "What?" Aaron asked, confused.

"I want the book." He said. He whispered in Charlie's ear to get the book. All the while, pointing the gun to her back, as she went to retrieve it.

"Give it to me, please." Charlie coaxed. "Charlie," Aaron said, grabbing her wrist.

"I wouldn't think of that, if I were you," Monroe said, "I can kill her in a heartbeat."

Rachel shook her head, painfully. "Give her the book, or I will go over there, and you don't want me to do that now would you?"

Aaron gave Charlie the book, and Charlie went back to Monroe. Monroe smiled, as he took the book in his hands. "Thank you, Charlotte." He said, coldly.

"How am I supposed to pay you back, Monroe?" Rachel asked, weakly. Defeated. "Rachel, I meant what I said. I never meant to hurt anybody…things got so out of control, I'm not going to hurt your daughter, I just want you to help me find my son…your daughter will not be harmed, I promise you." Monroe said.

"And we're supposed to have faith in you, believe that you're good on your promise?" Aaron questioned.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have long ago," Monroe said, angrily, irritated.

Rachel sighed. "I'll help you." Rachel said. "What?" Aaron asked, underneath his breath.

"Smart choice, Rachel, now we have to go, " Monroe said, pulling Charlie behind him. Silently the three said their good-byes.

###

Charlie

Charlie unwillingly followed Monroe. Then, behind the rock, she saw a familiar person. Unmoving, just lying there. "Jason?" She asked.

He didn't move. Charlie broke free of Monroe, and ran to Jason, who had blood all over his chest. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried. "Please, Jason, please come back to me!"

She tried to revive him, but it was no use, he was dead. But, she refused to believe that he was dead. "Charlotte," she heard Monroe say. But, she ignored him. It was because of him Jason was dead. It was because of him her father died. It was because of him Danny died.

Charlie looked up at Monroe, who was standing right beside her. Angrily, she came up to her feet, and slammed her fists into his chest. "You monster!" She cried. "You….I will kill you!"

"No, you won't." Monroe said, as guards seized her arms. "You will not be able to, because if you try, you'll be on lockdown."

Charlie frowned. What did he plan to do to her?


	3. Philadelphia

Chapter Three

Philadelphia

Monroe

Monroe had the rest of his troops go back to Philadelphia. He had to come up with a smarter plan to get into the tower. He already had someone trying to find his son, hopefully that would be enough. He smiled at the thought of Charlotte. He believed he was treating her nicely. The way he planned on treating his son, if he ever met him. He gave her enough rope, so she wouldn't dare try to kill him, or if she did, she knew what would happen.

"Sir, there's a bunch of riots in New York, what do you want us to do about it?" his Captain walked into the room, and stood at ease. Smiling, Monroe rose to feet. "Get 2 troops out there, and get it under control." Monroe replied.

His arms crossed. Just then, Charlie entered the room, without an announcement, without knocking.

"Monroe, we need to talk." She said, flatly. Monroe sighed, and let Captain Morris leave.

He walked back behind his desk, and took a seat.

"What's your problem now, Charlotte?" Monroe asked.

###

Charlie

Charlie frowned. He knew what she wanted, why didn't he give into her? "You know what I want." She said, seriously. "And you know that I can't let you go, your mother has no motivation to help me, if I do." He said.

"I have nothing to do here!" She argued.

"You could tour Philadelphia, it's a nice city." Monroe said.

She shook her head. "Not without being surrounded by guards!"

"It's for your protection," Monroe said.

"No, it isn't." Charlie spat back. "You don't want me to leave, and you're leaving me with guards to make sure of it."

Charlie saw Monroe frown, knowing that she was right. "It's your choice, Charlotte, nobody's going to force you to do anything you don't want. " He said. He turned his attention back at the stack of papers on his desk.

Frowning, Charlie turned back on her heels, and headed out the way she came. Just as she left, guards escorted her back to her room.

###

Rachel

"She's what!?" Miles roared.

They were still in the tower, and they had just found Miles and Nora. "Monroe took Charlie." Aaron repeated. "You, this is the second slip up, Pittman!" Miles shouted angrily. "It wasn't his fault," Rachel said, defending him.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Monroe and I were locked in a room together….he promised that if I helped get us out of there, and not try to kill him in there, he would help Charlie." She said. "But, he took her, and said that I have to help him find his son."

"You have to help him find his son?" Miles asked.

Rachel nodded. Miles shook his head. "She can kill him." He then said.

"I don't think she will." Rachel said. "You must not know your daughter." Miles said, with a smile.

"And you must not know Monroe, he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt her…God knows, what would happen if she tried to hurt him." She said.

Rachel was nervous. "Will you help me find his son?" She asked.

"No, I'm not going to let him reunite with a son, who possibly believes in the same thing!?" Miles roared, turning.

"Don't do this for Monroe then," Rachel said, her voice softer.

"Do this for Charlie," She said, trying to convince him, his back to her.

"For my daughter…" She trailed, his back still turned.

"Your daughter."


	4. Left Alone

Chapter Four

Left Alone

Charlie

Charlie stayed in her room for most of the day, pacing back and forth. He was honoring his promise to her mother, but she was still nervous. Monroe was like a ticking time bomb. He could flip out at any second.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, just before she could answer, the door opened. A man walked in. He was older than Monroe, and had more of a muscular build. "What do you want?" She managed to ask.

But, the man didn't answer. He just stood there, his arms crossed, giving her the death stare. "Where's Monroe?" She asked. "He had to take care of something in New York, but don't worry, he left orders for no one to mess with you." He came closer, and Charlie stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The man smiled, not giving her an answer.

###

Monroe

Monroe frowned. He didn't like that he had been dragged to New York to settle a problem. He wandered what was going on back in Philadelphia. He thought of Charlotte, and the strict orders he had left behind. No one was to harm her, no one was to do anything with her, without her say so. He was trying to honor Rachel, trying to do justice by her.

Just then, the truck stopped. "We're here, sir." One of the militiamen said. "Let's get this thing over with, shall we?" Monroe asked, getting out of the vehicle.

###

Rachel

They had managed to get out of the tower, Miles still not speaking to anyone.

"Say something, please." Rachel begged. Miles hadn't said a word since she told him that Charlie was his. Not Ben's.

"How come?" He managed to say.

"How come you didn't say something about this to me?" He asked.

"Because it didn't seem right, we had an affair, Miles, what was I supposed to do? Ruin my relationship with Ben!?"

Miles just shook his head, angrily. "You promised our daughter away?" He asked, leaving the subject. "Yes, and I'm sorry, I thought he was going to leave us alone!" She fought.

"Well, you thought wrong, now my daughter is in the hands of a crazy maniac, who's trigger happy!" Miles shouted.

Everyone remained quiet. It was an unwritten law not to get Miles unhappy, because if you do..well, you would never hear the end of it .

"Miles, I'm sorry, but if I don't help Monroe find his son, we may never see her again." Rachel said, turning to leave. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked. "To find his son, anyone who wants to help is welcome." She said. Nora walked up to her. Then, Aaron. Miles was the last to follow.

###

Charlie

Charlie woke up, hurt, on the floor.

He was gone, and she was grateful for that. She rose on wobbly legs, and hurried to look at herself in the mirror. Bruises and scratches were all over her body. She wanted to cry. Felt like she was going to cry. But, she was a strong, independent person. She's been through worse. But, she couldn't help herself, she fell to her knees and broke out in endless sobs.


	5. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Chapter Five

I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Rachel

Rachel and the others trudged through the woods, they have been travelling for days. "Who's the mother of Monroe's son?" Rachel asked, trying to figure out where to start.

"Emma." Miles answered, gravelly. "Where is she?" Rachel asked.

"Dead." Miles answered, bluntly. "What city?" She then asked.

"I don't know...Jasper, I guess." Miles thought.

"Then, we're heading for Indiana." She said, as they began to head for Columbus.

###

Monroe

Monroe sat in the office, tapping his fingers angrily on his desk. Something had happened while he was away. He went to Charlie's room when he had arrived to check on her, but her door was closed, the guards that was told to come and get her breakfast, told him that she only ate in her room, keeping her door locked.

He wanted to know why.

There was a guy who entered the room.

"Sir, you called me?" He asked. "Yes, that's right I did." Monroe replied.

The man stood in front of Monroe's desk, and Monroe rose to his feet, and stalked over to him, and punched him. "Sir!" He cried, in astonishment. "Why is Charlotte Matheson locked herself in her room?" Monroe asked, leaning against his desk, watching him reel.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about, sir." He grunted.

Monroe smiled, remembering what his men told him. He was the last person inside her room, and he was going to find out what went on.

###

Rachel

They reached Ohio, when it was evening. Everyone was walking around in some great hurry. "Excuse me, you know Emma?" Miles asked one of the men that went passed them. "Yes," He answered.

"You know her son?" Miles asked. "Yeah," He answered.

Rachel could tell that he was getting tired of the one syllable answers. "Is he here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he lives in the outskirts of town, near the river." He answered.

Miles gave a smirk. One step closer, Rachel thought. She could have her daughter back.

###

Charlie

Charlie left her room, unwillingly with the accompaniment of guards. Monroe had called her, and she didn't know why. Soon, she arrived at Monroe's office. "Charlotte," He said, his enthusiasm fading as he saw what had happened to her.

He frowned, and kicked the man that was already on the floor. "Is this the man, Charlotte!?" He shouted. "Is this the man that did that to you!?"

Charlie froze. Not knowing what to say. Monroe frowned. "Listen, I take my promises very seriously, and I promised her mother I would not hurt her!"

"Th…Th…Tha..That's him…" She muttered, not knowing why she had said it. Monroe frowned. "Take him to the courtyard." He demanded the guards. "You know what to do from there."

"What?" Charlie asked. "No!"

"Relax, Charlotte, he must be punished for his actions." Monroe said. Charlie frowned, as she watched the man get dragged away. Too unconscious to say anything.

After he left the doors were closed, and Charlie was alone with Monroe.

###

Monroe

Monroe walked over to the iPod dock he had kept on the shelf. "Do you like music, Charlotte?" He asked. Charlie didn't say a word. He didn't expect her to. He just turned on his old iPod, and it began to play Rolling Stones's _I Can't Get No Satisfaction. _

Monroe wondered if he'd ever win over Charlie's trust.


	6. Missing

Chapter Six

Missing

Rachel

They came to a small camp. However, it looked to be deserted. "What the…" Miles trailed.

"No one's here." Nora said.

"It's look like it could've been deserted for days!" Miles shouted. Rachel began to examine the environment trying to find a clue as to where Monroe's son was. But, he was very good at disappearing. Because she found nothing.

###

Monroe

Monroe sat in his office, sorting through some paperwork. Thinking about his son. When would he get to see him, and get to know him. He thought about Emma, and his heart broke. He wasn't going to kill her, he just knew how much she meant to Miles, and he was only using her for bait.

Why did she have to go and tell him that he had a son right then? Why not when they were alone?

"Sir, Matheson would like to see you." one of the guards said.

"Bring her in." He said, placing his paperwork down, and watching as Charlie entered the room.

"Charlotte," He said, with a smile.

"Thank you." She blurted.

"What for?" He asked.

Charlie frowned, looking at the ground.

Monroe smiled, knowing how hard for her to say that to a man who hurt her so much. "You are welcome," He said, not waiting for an answer. He rose to his feet, and going over to her.

"I promised your mother, I would not harm you, and I was serious." Monroe replied. "You will not be harmed."

Charlie stood nervously in front of Monroe. She didn't look up at him. "Charlotte," He whispered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She still wouldn't look up at him.

"Look at me," He said, placing a finger underneath her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Charlie looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will protect you, Charlotte," He said.

"You scare me, Monroe." She said. The first she spoke. Monroe removed his hand away from her chin, and took a step back.

For some reason, those words out of her mouth hurt him. He didn't know why. "I will do as you say, Monroe, I will not try to kill you." She said, very empty as she turned to leave.

###

Charlie

Charlie couldn't help but cry in there. She didn't know why. As if one barrier broke and it paved the way for more tears. She hated this, having to cry all the time. She went back to her room. But, something didn't feel right. She told Monroe the truth, he did scare her, but she also felt something. But, she didn't know, better yet cared what she thought of him, other than the fact that she did hate him. And he did scare her.

She remembered what happened the day before. It was a really horrible nightmare that she wished never happened.

"_What are you doing here?" She had asked. _

_The man just smiled, and walked closer to me. He began hitting her several times, she retaliated. Charlie knew she had the strength, she was angry, and she couldn't let it out. Until now. But, he was stronger, but she fought until the bitter end. All throughout the beating, he called her names, and gave her reasons why that she shouldn't be there, or worse, dead. _

_When she was lying limp on the floor, forcing herself not to cry, she was thankful he had left. Not doing anything else. _

These things Monroe will not fully know. Nor will her mother, or her uncle. She had never experienced any beatings like that before. She literally lost before she took a punch. But, she was happy that she still had something, and did not have to start from scratch when she was released from Monroe's possession.


	7. Reflection

Chapter Seven

Reflection

Charlie

Charlie spent most of the days in her room, only going outside for her evening jogs. She was determined when she was released to remain physically fit, so when the next time she saw Monroe, she could kill him.

That night, she laid awake in bed, not knowing how to fall asleep. She felt empty. Being alone in a place like this, made Charlie think. She remembered her father's death. How he told her to go find Miles, and go save Danny. She remembered Maggie leaning against the wall, and how she begged her not to go. She remembered her mother leaving her and never coming back. Then, she remembered the shot that killed Danny. Jason.

She was strong. She survived so much, she could survive this.


	8. Unexpected

Chapter Eight

Unexpected

Monroe

Monroe stood in front of the building. Waiting for Charlie. He had ordered her to come for a walk with him, so that she could get some fresh air. He saw her, moving as slowly as possible. He swore sometimes, that she acted just like a little kid.

"I don't want to go outside." She said, bluntly. "Yeah, well, you're going outside anyway." Monroe said, opening the door for her. Charlie walked out in front.

Neither of them spoke, they walked in silence, in the middle of his men. Just, then a shot sounded from a distance, Monroe pulled Charlie to the side, behind a wall, and shielded her with his body.

###

Charlie

Charlie's breath caught. What was he doing? Monroe stayed there for a few minutes, he was so close, she could literally reach out and touch him. But, she wouldn't dare. Just then she heard one of his men called that it was clear.

Monroe came out, pulling Charlie out by her wrist. "Take her back inside." He demanded. The men guided her back inside, and she looked back at Monroe, who just stood there in shock.

###

Rachel

"How are we supposed to find someone, who doesn't want to be found?" Aaron asked.

It was dark, and they were sitting around the fire. "I don't know." Nora said.

"We better find him…and soon, or we won't see Charlie again." Rachel blurted. She could still see that Miles was still angry with her. She didn't know how to right the wrong she had did. But, she hoped that if she reunited him with Charlie, it would set things right.

###

Monroe

"I want to know who was the gunman." Monroe ordered from his desk. Captain Fuller was in front of him, and he nodded, understanding his order. Knowing what it meant if he failed.

Monroe turned back to the book. He then remembered Charlie. He got up, and headed towards Charlie's room.

###

Charlie

Charlie sat on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling. She needed her mother…no, she wanted her mother. This was the first time she ever remembered wanting her. There was a knock at the door, and Charlie rose to her feet, as the door opened, and Monroe appeared.

"Charlotte," He said, breathless.

Charlie didn't know what to say. She was very good at giving him the silent treatment. And that's the way she preferred.

He came towards her, and she stepped back.

"I am not going to hurt you," He said, his hands in the air. Charlie shook her head. "Stay away from me." She whispered. But, he didn't listen to her. "Charlotte, there's something about you…and I don't know what, but there's something about you, that I love so much." He whispered.

Charlie backed herself straight into the wall. Monroe followed her, until he was literally in kissing distance. "I love you, Charlie, I know you feel the same."

Charlie breathed in and out. No. She didn't feel the same. But, as he kept getting closer and closer, she knew he was telling the truth. He kissed her. She placed a hand on his chest, trying to get him to stop. But, he didn't. Nor, did she want him to. "Charlie," he murmured, lowering his kisses to her neck.

"Monroe," She whispered.

"Bass," He corrected, kissing her on the mouth again. She could feel Monroe's arms move to her back, and as he pulled her away from the wall, and onto the bed, she felt herself letting go.


	9. New Feelings

Chapter Nine

New Feelings

Rachel

She silently walked over to Miles, who was near the river. This was the third day they'd been stuck here, searching for Monroe's son. Miles never talked to her. Frowning, she went up to Miles, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You lied to me." He said, without turning.

"I know, and I'm sorry Miles." She whispered.

Miles shook his head. "Did Ben know?" He asked, finally looking at her. "No…he never knew." She whispered. Miles closed his eyes, and shook his head, rubbing his hand in his dark hair.

"Was Danny mine, too?" Miles asked.

"No, just Charlie." Rachel said. Miles gulped. Rachel stared at the man in front of her. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she hoped that he wasn't hating her…but she knew he was. The sun was beginning to shine, and she decided to change the subject, so that she wouldn't put him on the spot again.

"Where should we go next?" Rachel asked.

"We should split up." He said. "Nora and I go east, you and Aaron go west."

"Fine." Rachel said, agreeing with Miles, not wanting to fight.

###

Charlie

Charlie woke up in her bed. Looking over at Monroe's sleeping body beside her. She frowned. Last night was a mistake. She sighed, as she got out of bed and headed for the dresser. She quickly changed into clothes. "Hey," she heard Monroe's voice stirring.

She turned. He was smiling at her, but as soon as he realized she wasn't smiling, he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Monroe," She began.

"Bass," He corrected.

Charlie frowned even more. "Monroe," She repeated. "Last night was a mistake."

"A mistake?" He asked, he sat up in bed, and scooted closer to her side of the bed. "Don't." She whispered. "You're going to honestly tell me that last night was a mistake?" He asked.

Charlie just stared at the wall, not wanting to hear what Monroe had to say. "You said my name several times," He said. "Yeah, Monroe, trying to get you to stop." She said, rising to her feet. But, he pulled her back down to the bed. "Not Monroe, Charlie," He said. "Bass, my name…"

Charlie couldn't think, it was impossible for her think when he was around. Just then the door slammed open, and an officer came in.

"What the hell, Captain!?" Monroe shouted, angrily.

The man looked puzzled, and looked from her to him, before continuing on. "You're needed in your office, sir." He said. "Go, wait outside, let me change." Monroe said, angrily. Charlie thought what was that important, as she watched Monroe leave. "We'll finish our conversation, later." He said.

###

Rachel

Rachel and Aaron headed towards the west. California. Aaron said he hated it there, that the sun never goes down. It's hot all the time, and that's what he has been complaining about for the whole three hours they had started the hike.

"Aaron, one more complaint, and I promise you, I'll put you out of your misery." Rachel said, unhappily. She was upset. Yes, she had let Monroe take her daughter. Her only child left. He was the reason why she had to tell Miles the truth, and she hated it. She felt guilty, and she was hated for it. By the one man that she really loved. The only reason why she stayed with Ben, was because it was the right thing to do.

Now, she felt stupid for carrying on a dead relationship. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let herself do that. She had to remain strong, she kept thinking to herself. She needed to find Monroe's son, that was the only way to get back to Charlie.

###

Miles

Miles trudged angrily through the woods, not noticing if Nora kept up the pace or not. He was upset, yes, but not angry…despite of what he heard when he was not present. He just couldn't believe Charlie was his, and all this time Rachel let him believe that Charlie was his niece. Not his daughter.

Nora kept quiet, knowing that he was upset, and didn't want to speak. Probably better that way. All he wanted his daughter. He didn't care about Monroe's son. He was heading for Philadelphia.

###

Monroe

Monroe sat down at his desk, looking at the man in shackles, standing in front of him. "So you are the famous shooter." Monroe sat down at his desk, he put his legs on top of his desk. "You know the penalty for trying to kill the President, son?" He asked.

The boy just smirked, as if he didn't believe him. Monroe just got angry, as he took his legs down. "Son, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you're in a very serious situation!"

The boy still did not say a word. "Take him to the prison," Monroe said, not wanting to beat a dead horse. The guards yanked him and filed out one by one.

Leaving Monroe alone by himself. He could only think of Charlie, and he wondered if she was thinking the same.


	10. Past Loves

Chapter Ten

Past Love

Miles

They were just entering Pennsylvania.

"Miles, where are we going?" Nora asked. She has asked that for the past six and a half miles, and Miles was growing tired of her voice.

"Philadelphia." He answered, gruffly.

"What? Why?" Nora asked.

"To get my daughter." He said, angrily.

"What? That's crazy!" Nora shouted.

"Crazy!?" Miles shouted, angrily. He turned to face her, and it was very hard for him not to punch her. "My daughter's in there!" He shouted. "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Find Monroe's son." She said.

"Find his son?" He asked, calmly. "Who knows what kind of power he will have once he's with his son, Nora!"

Nora shook her head. "You could just kill her, you know, if you know Monroe, like you said you do, he could kill her, if you give him a chance." She said.

"There's a chance he'll kill her, if I don't go and rescue her." Miles said, through clenched teeth. He continued stalking away.

###

Charlie

She was invited to dinner with Monroe. She didn't want to go. But, she fingered the silky dress, that she found on her bed, when she came back from her run, that afternoon. Charlie sighed. She was trying to stay clear of Monroe for a while. Knowing that he said, was true.

It was wrong to love him. She shouldn't. What would her mother think? Heck with that, what would her uncle think? She didn't want to think about that. It was getting late, and she had to make a decision soon. Unwillingly, she put on the dress, and put her hair up nicely.

She was escorted to a dining room, that looked nice, candles lit the room, making it look romantic. She shouldn't have come. She couldn't think clearly when he was in the room. He was right. She did love him.

Nervously, she took a seat across from him. "Charlie," He said, with a smile.

He pulled out the seat next to him, as he stood. "Come sit here." He offered. Charlie rose from her chair, and headed for his chair that he offered. He helped her get comfortable before sitting in his chair.

"Nice day, I hope." Monroe replied, making small talk.

"Yes," She said. She couldn't breathe, when he was sitting so close, and he seemed to be aware of the fact. Because out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smiling. "I love you, Charlie Matheson." He said .

Charlie shook her head. Not wanting to hear it, not wanting to believe it. Charlie couldn't bring herself to speak. Her head wasn't clear. She hated that. She wanted to kill Monroe. Think about Danny. Think about Dad. …. Think about Jason.

But, the man sitting next to her, scooted closer, rubbing her leg with his hand. "Charlie," He whispered.

"I…I…I love you, Mo-Bass." She whispered.

Monroe smiled, beside her, and kissed her. But, they brought the food in at that moment, and they settled down for food.

###

Rachel

"Where to go first?" Aaron asked.

Rachel didn't know where to begin. Truthfully, Monroe's son could be anywhere. We only know that his mother was Emma. Just then, she was pushed to the ground. "Hey!" Aaron shouted. But, the boy that was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, pointed a gun at Aaron. "Stay right where you are." he said.

"Let me up!" Rachel protested. The man dug through some pockets, before getting up. She rose, and realized that he was just a young teenage boy. "Who are you?" Rachel asked.

He glared up at her, looking at his new prizes. "None of your business." He said. Rachel smirked, and rose a gun to the boy's chest. "Tell me your name, or I'll shoot you." She threatened, fully aware that she was not able to kill a person..let alone a kid.

"Rachel," She heard Aaron's voice behind her.

"I'm Michael," He answered.

"Last name." She spat.

"Moth." He answered, with a frown.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Bennett?" Rachel asked, remembering the last name Miles had given her.

"No," He answered. "I'm a wanderer."

"Thief is more like it," Aaron said, underneath his breath. But, not wanting to wait anymore, the boy ran.

"We will never find Monroe's son!" Aaron cried in despair.


	11. Love

Chapter Eleven

Love

Monroe

Monroe remembered what happened after dinner.

He smiled at the thought, as he laid in his room, playing with Charlie's bare back.

###

_Last Night _

_They had finished eating their dinner. _

_It was delicious, and they were left alone to talk. "I can't fight the feeling anymore." Charlie said. He could tell she was nervous. And they both knew what they felt for each other was wrong. But, he couldn't keep up the hate act for long. _

_He kissed her red lips, moving his hands to her hair, and letting her hair drop passed her shoulders. She kissed him back, with equal force, and Monroe carried Charlie back to his room. _

###

He waited for her to wake up. To hear her say 'I love you' again. His heart fluttered every time she said those words. He moved his hand to her neck, and he moved his face down to give her a trail of kisses. She began to stir, and he moved his head next to hers, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Good morning." She greeted. Monroe smiled, and kissed her lips. "Good morning." He said.

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered, smiling.

###

Miles

Nora still complained about him travelling to Philadelphia without back-up, without a plan. But, all Miles could think about was Charlie. He couldn't let her be stuck with the psychopath. They marched straight into the city, not going to stop. They wanted Charlie, and that's what they were going to get.

###

Charlie

Charlie laughed, as she got out of the bed, covering herself with the sheet, putting the dress back on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Monroe asked .

Charlie turned her head. "I'm just getting dressed. " She said. Monroe smiled, as he scooted closer. "How about we try to go for a walk again today?" He asked, kissing her elbow. Charlie put the dress on, over her head, and she rose to her feet.

"Sure," She said, kissing him before she left.

Charlie left Monroe's room, thinking what will she do now?

###

Rachel

Rachel and Aaron got to San Francisco at midnight, and they were exhausted. Rachel's stomach growled, as they hadn't had a bite to eat since they separated with Miles. She wondered about Miles. And thought about what he was doing right now.

She realized that she loved him. After she hurt him so much, she didn't know how he would take her. "Rachel, let's set up camp here," Aaron suggested. Rachel, half listening, nodded, and helped set up camp there.

###

Miles

Miles stood in the center of what used to be a shopping mall. Now people came here as a commute place, to buy supplies and sell them. He was hoping to find help here. Despite, Nora's protests.

There was a middle aged man, sitting behind a booth, selling fish. "You, " Miles said, pointing to him. The man stopped, looking at Miles. "Sir," He whispered.

"Do you know Sebastian Monroe?" Miles asked. The man chuckled. "Sir, if anyone does not know Monroe, then he's a fool!" He laughed.

Miles sighed. "Do you know if he has this girl, uh, this high, with blondish brown hair, and blue eyes?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, she comes running by her with a bunch of soldiers, every day in the evening." He explained.

"What time?" Nora asked.

"Around six, I'd say, I wasn't here for the past three days, and I don't know if she's coming tonight, but you're more than welcome to hang out and wait around here." the old man said. Miles nodded, accepting his offer.


	12. Reunion

Chapter Twelve

Reunion

Charlie

"No," Charlie laughed, trying to get away from Monroe's grasp. "Stay," He murmured, nuzzling her neck. "You know I like to run, I haven't been running in three days." She said, turning around to face Monroe. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be back." She promised.

She turned and headed for the door.

###

Miles

He could see her from a mile away.

"There she is." He said, pointing to her.

"How are we supposed to get her away from that?" Nora asked, taking in the soldiers. "Especially if Monroe wants you."

Miles frowned. He wanted his daughter, he stepped out into the street. He was going to make an appearance, and hope that that was enough.

###

Charlie

Charlie froze, she thought she had saw her uncle by the market. "You guys stay here." She said.

The tallest man glared at her. "I'll be fine, I'm going into the market, and I don't want them to be afraid of me." She explained, heading across the street. She walked into the old, crumbling building and she saw Nora. She smiled, half laughing to herself. "Nora!" She whispered. Nora turned, and smiling hugged her. "Oh, good, you're safe." Nora said.

"Charlie,"

She turned, and Miles stood there. "Miles!" Charlie cried, running towards him, and hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Miles asked, suddenly worried.

"No, no, I'm fine. He hasn't hurt me." She assured. "Where's Aaron?" She suddenly asked. "Where's my Mom?"

"Went to go find Monroe's son." Nora answered.

"And you let her go off by herself?" Charlie questioned.

"She's with Aaron, and you were more important." Miles said. "I was more important?" Charlie asked.

"I've been without my mother for weeks, I finally caught up with her, and now she's gone again!" She cried. She turned, realizing that the soldiers were getting suspicious.

"C'mon." She said.  
"What?" Miles asked.

"If you don't want to be caught trying to 'hurt' me by Monroe's men, then I suggest you follow me, and keep quiet." Charlie said, walking in the opposite way she had entered the market. Many people tried to shove merchandise in her face, but she kindly refused, the words she had last said to Monroe haunted her.

I promise.

###

Monroe

She should've been back by now. Where was half of his men? Monroe sent out three men to search for them, and no one had come back with an answer. He swore to himself that if anything happened to her. He angrily slammed his fist on the desk.

"Sir, the gunman is ready and is wanting to confess." Captain Fuller said, standing in front of him. "I don't want to tonight." Monroe said, tired. All he could think about was Charlie, and if she was okay or not. He angrily wished he hadn't let her go.

"Any word on Charlie?" Monroe asked.

"No, not yet, sir." the captain answered.

Monroe frowned. "I'm going to conduct a search for her, starting right now, get the men back here immediately." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." Captain Fuller said.

The men left leaving Monroe to think about things.


	13. Lost & Found

Chapter Thirteen

Lost & Found

Rachel

They had lost several hours of sleep, after they had reached what they believed to be was San Diego. "How far could one person go?" Aaron questioned. Rachel didn't bother answering, she was focused on Monroe's son.

She wanted Charlie back, and she wondered what she was doing right at that moment.

###

Charlie

Charlie trudged not knowing if her uncle or Nora was keeping up, but she stopped once she had gotten into the forest. "Why did you come get me?" She asked, immediately.

"To come get you." Miles answered.

Charlie shook her head. She was mad. Not only did they take her away from Monroe, but they forced her to leave, and break a promise. "Where's Mom? Where's Bas—Monroe's son?" She asked.

"Your mother's headed west, we separated to look for Monroe's son." Nora answered.

Charlie laughed to herself. "Monroe's going to flip." She said, meaning it to be to herself.

"What?" Miles asked.

"He's very overprotective." Charlie explained.

Miles shook his head. "He's just overprotective because he knows you could kill him if you truly wanted to." Miles said. Charlie just let him believe that, instead of admitting to her that he loves her. She looked to see, a few soldiers moving in the distance.

"Come on, let's go…and look for Monroe's son." She said.

###

Monroe

He stood outside, two days after Charlie was declared missing. He had a search team ready to go, and another one to look for his son. Monroe mounted his horse, saying that he did not want any vehicles on this search.

They began at sunrise near the place where the soldiers were last. She was nowhere in sight. They let the bloodhounds loose, and they followed them into the woods.

###

Rachel

Rachel and Aaron was welcomed into a poor family's house that night. It was storming, really bad, and they were grateful that they had let them into their house.

"Sorry about the mess, " the man said. "We just got robbed."

"Robbed?" Aaron asked. "What kind of stuff did you have?"

"Robbed of food." he explained. "I'm Keller, this is my wife, Millie, son Peter and daughter, Jennifer, we have one more on the way."

"And that's it!" the wife added.

Rachel smiled, remembering how she felt when she was pregnant.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Rachel said. "Don't mention it, it's storming out, and it's probably going to be difficult to find shelter." Keller explained. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw a boy. A boy that looked almost exactly like Sebastian Monroe. Except younger. "Excuse me," Rachel replied, leaving them alone.

"Hey!" Rachel called, once she was outside.

The boy took off, and ran.

"Stop!" Rachel called, running after him.

################################################## #################################################

A/N: Thanks for reading the new installment of Taken...(that sound very cheesy :-) ) Anyways, I've been asked to inform you all that a friend is having a poll on her profile, and she needs some help with her decision. She'd appreciate it very much, if you'd vote on her poll. Thank you. Her penname is If Yugi were mine. (Thank you for your time).


	14. Do You Trust Me?

Chapter Fourteen

Do You Trust Me?

Miles

Miles didn't know if he had the right to tell her.

Didn't know if he should tell her.

But, he also didn't know why Charlie seemed to be so upset. He had got her from Monroe didn't he? What was wrong with Charlie? His daughter kept up a good pace, making sure they had to power walk to keep up. Just then, they saw two people they thought they'd never see again.

###

Charlie

Charlie's body froze, and she felt numb.

Jason?

He was heading towards them, and he was smiling at her. Charlie smiled, happy that he was alive. As they hugged each other, for the first time in a while. She heard Miles greeting Tom, when they heard the hounds. They couldn't run.

Couldn't hide.

He was coming for her.

###

Monroe

They were close, he travelled in between the mess of soldiers, and stopped when everybody else had.

"Well, well, well, Miles," Monroe said, getting off his horse, and walking to the group. "Long time, no see."

He turned his attention to Nora, and gave her a smile. "I see you've returned safely to your group." He whispered. Miles jaw clenched, and Monroe couldn't help but chuckle. "So where's my son, Miles?" Monroe asked.

"Excuse me?" Miles asked.

"My son, you have Charlie, where is he?" He asked.

"Rachel's looking for him out west," Nora said.

"West?" Monroe asked. "Then, you shouldn't have Charlie."

"I'm not going to let you take her," Miles said.

Monroe saw Charlie…in the arms of a guy that was supposed dead. He turned his attention to Tom. His ex-captain. "Charlie," Monroe called, with a smile. Charlie gave an uncertain smile, and broke free from the man. He saw him put a hand to her wrist, but she broke free, and came to his side.

"You're surrounded, Miles, don't do anything stupid…or your niece will watch you die." Monroe threatened, helping her onto his horse, Monroe got on behind her, putting a hand on a waist, allowing her to lean against him. He turned the horse around and headed back for Philadelphia, glaring at the man who has arms crossed now.

###

Later that night

Monroe watched as Charlie got ready for bed. He was getting used to her movements, and she crawled into bed, next to him he smiled, and kissed her shoulder. "Do you trust me?" He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, moving to face him. She had a worried expression on her face, and Monroe just laughed. "Never mind, it was a stupid question." He murmured, before kissing her.

"Let's get some rest." He whispered, against her lips.


	15. Jason

Chapter Fifteen

Jason

Miles

"I can't believe I just lost her again!" Miles shouted, into the wind.

"Maybe we should take his advice, Miles," Nora said.

"Find his son?!" Miles demanded. "Nora, think it through logically, we're in the middle of war, why should we sit on our butts, and find his son?"

"Because we want Charlie," Jason said, from behind. Miles really had taken little notice to him since Charlie was taken again. "Why didn't you hold onto her strong enough?" Miles turned.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You had her right within your grasp, we were home free, you couldn't have hidden her?" Miles asked.

"What? I didn't know Monroe was after her, why does she have to go with him in the first place?" Jason asked.

"Because Rachel made a deal with Monroe to find his son," Nora explained. Jason chuckled. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, we are." Miles snapped. "And if we don't find him, Charlie will be dead."

That got pretty face to shut up, he thought.

"Let's go head back west, maybe we'll catch up to Rachel and Aaron." Miles said, glumly. He hated the thought that each day they spent looking for Monroe's son, the farther behind they got from defeating Monroe. The more ahead he got.

###

Monroe

Monroe sat in his office, organizing military things. "Sir," Captain Fuller said.

"Fuller, nice of you to join us this morning," Monroe said, with a smile. He honestly hated the man. He preferred Miles, but he left. He preferred Tom, but he was sitting….rotting in prison because of his betrayal, and he was ordered to be executed later on that day.

"Like I said the other day, sir, the gunman is ready to confess." He said.

"Ready to confess?" Monroe asked, rocking a little in his chair, taking the time to digest the information. "Take him to the questioning ward, I'll be right there." Monroe said. "As you wish, sir." He said, turning to leave.

Monroe rose, and put on his coat.

Just then, a woman rushed in, with tears streaked in her eyes. Gaurds rushed to her, and tried to pull her away, before Monroe could say a word.

"No!" She screamed. "No! Please!"

"Let her be," Monroe said. The woman stood in front of Monroe, she had blood all over her body. "How can I help you, ma'am?" He asked, giving her a sly smile.

"I'm so….sorry.. to bother you, sir, but…" she trailed.

"But…what?" He asked .

"The woman…the men... surrounding her was of your uniforms…the woman…" She broke out into sobs. Monroe's heart started beating faster. "The woman, what?" Monroe snapped.

"She's unconscious!" She screamed. "I didn't know if anyone informed you, so…." She trailed.

"Take this woman to a room, get her settled, get me some men, we're finding Charlie." Monroe said, going around the poor woman, and heading outside.

###

Charlie

Charlie's eyes hurt.

That's all she knew.

Her back was flat on the ground.

What happened?

"Whoa," a voice said. A familiar voice. She turned her face to the side. "Ja..Jas..Jason?" She croaked.

"You're going to be alright," He whispered. "He's not going to come for you."

Charlie struggled to get up, but she felt very dizzy. Charlie studied where she was, studied the supplies…the supplies to make a bomb.

"Jason, what did you do?" She asked, looking into Jason's guilty eyes.


	16. Capture

Chapter Sixteen

Capture

Charlie

"Jason, what were you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted you out of there!" Jason shouted.

"So much that you didn't care, if I got hurt?" Charlie asked.

Jason scrunched up his face. She could tell that that question hurt him. "If you got hurt, while I tried to get you, it didn't matter…you were with me, I could get you to safety and take care of you." Jason replied. Charlie gulped.

"Do you know what Monroe will do to you once he finds you?" She asked.

"He's not going to do anything, because he will not find us." Jason said, coming closer to me. "I will protect you."

She remembered Monroe telling her those exact same words. He had never hurt her, physically. Jason just did. Although he meant well, and if she was still resisting Monroe, maybe she'd be happy about it. But, no. She loved Monroe, and didn't want to leave.

Jason came closer until their lips barely met. "No," She whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "What?" Jason asked. "I can't. I can't do this." She said, looking into his eyes. Jason frowned, curious about something, but she sank in the cot. Wondering what Monroe was doing.

###

Monroe

"What the hell happened here?" Monroe spat.

He stared at the area closest to the forest, where the marks of what looked like a bomb had went off. Men of his laid unconscious everywhere…probably dead. Where was Charlie? Did she went away again? He hoped that she was alive.

That was the only thing that was keeping him going. "You men," He said, motioning towards the group, surveying near the forest. "Come with me," Monroe said, heading into the forest to search for Charlie.

###

Charlie

Charlie managed to get out of the cot, on wobbly knees. "Hey, hey, hey." Jason said, coming to her aid. "I don't need your…" She began. He let her lean against him. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. "I don't know." Charlie whispered.

"Let's start walking." She said.

"No, I don't think you're strong enough." Jason said.

"Oh, so I want to walk and you're not going to let me?" She asked.

"Oh, yes I am." Jason said.

Charlie glared at him. "Are you so stupid? Monroe's very good at finding people!" Charlie said, breaking away from Jason's grasp, and on wobbly legs, went back to the cot. Falling down to sit.

"Why's Monroe so obsessed with you!?" Jason demanded.

"He wants his son." She said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he wants his son." Charlie spat.

###

Monroe

"Search everywhere." Monroe demanded. "They must be somewhere."

Just then, he spotted something in a distance. A shelter. He ran towards there, and smiled when he saw Charlie lying there. But, her eyes were closed. He couldn't tell much more from the dark, but he didn't see the other man in there, until he felt a gun being jabbed behind his back.

"Hello, there, General Monroe."


	17. Hopelessly Devoted

Chapter Seventeen

Hopelessly Devoted

Monroe

"Excuse me?" He dared to say.

"Surprised to see you, I'd say, I didn't prepare for you, but I remembered to bring my gun." the man spat. "What did you do to Charlie?" Monroe asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked.

"I have men, they will come find me, and they will overpower you." Monroe said.

"I seriously doubt that." the man chuckled. Just then, Monroe saw stirring from the corner of his eyes. "Jason?" She called. "Monroe?"

###

Rachel

The boy had ran too fast before she could get his name. They had made shelter somewhere passed San Diego. "What do you think Miles is doing right now?" Aaron asked.

Rachel smiled, half-heartedly. "Probably trying to find a way to get Charlie back…I knew he wouldn't resist." She said, half to herself. The rest of the night was silent.

###

Charlie

She sat up straight, trying to see what was happening more clearer. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Charlie, stay there." Jason ordered. "You're too weak to move."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Charlie said, bluntly, walking towards them on her own two non-wobbly feet, which she was very grateful for.

"What's going on?" She asked again. "I'm going to blow Monroe's brains out." Jason said.

"No, you're not." Charlie said.

"Why's that?" Jason asked. "C'mon, Charlie, for months you've been basically wanting his head on a mount, now you're wanting him alive?"

"Leave him alone, Jason." She said, more firmly. "Or I'll have to kill you."

Charlie found the strength to hold up the only gun she could find at such short notice. It was heavy, and she still felt pretty weak, but she didn't want Jason nor Monroe to see that.

"Do as she says," a soldier said, from behind me. Jason dropped the gun, and pushed Monroe into a group of soldiers. I lowered my gun. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. She didn't want him to be hurt. She didn't want Jason to be caught. But, he went about this in the wrong way.

"Take him." Monroe spat. Monroe walked over to her, and kissed her right there in front of Jason.

"I knew it!" Jason roared, running angrily towards Monroe. Charlie broke away from him just in time, for Monroe to shield her from him. "You knew what?" Monroe asked, as his men held Jason back.

"You…did something to her." Jason spat. Monroe laughed. "I did nothing. This is all her own." Monroe said.

Jason looked at her, begging her to prove him wrong. She silently nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered, from behind Monroe.

"Traitor." He spat.

"Take him away." Monroe demanded. They dragged him away towards the horses.

"You okay?" Monroe asked. "We'll get you checked out when we get back."

"Promise me, you won't hurt him." She said.

"What?" Monroe asked.

"Promise me, you won't kill him." She clarified.

Monroe gulped, and took a step closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. "I promise."


	18. Family

Chapter Eighteen

Family

Charlie

2 months.

She had been with Monroe for two months. It felt like years. She was in the bathroom, puking her lungs out. She thought she had caught a stomach virus or something, and was just planning on staying in bed for the rest of the day, so that she could get over it. But, as night came and went. She still felt like crap in the morning.

"I'm going to get Dr. Wills to come this morning," Monroe said, getting out of the bed.

"Bass, I'm fine." Charlie replied.

"No, you're not." He said. "You've been in bed two days."

"I'm moving, today, I promise." Charlie said. "Promise?" Monroe asked.

"I promise." She said. He frowned, as if he was not sure she was telling the truth. Charlie managed to get out of bed, but not long enough before her stomach did a summersault, and she rushed to the bathroom.

She puked into the toilet. She felt Monroe come behind her, and move her hair out of the way. "I'm getting Dr. Wills," He whispered in her ear.

After she had relaxed, and Monroe had sponged her head, he left, leaving her all alone.

###

Rachel

"I thought I had him." Rachel said, through clenched teeth.

They were now in Texas. The men were more aggressive, and it was always louder. Always giving her a headache.

"You thought you had him, in New Mexico, Arizona, and California." Aaron said, annoyed.

"Well, sorry," Rachel said, taking another swig of the whiskey she had wanted. All she wanted was to be with Charlie again.

###

Charlie

"Good morning, Ms. Matheson," the doctor said, giving her an eye that made her squirm.

"I'm just going to give you a checkup, it should be over in just a few minutes.." He said.

He was wrong. It took longer. He didn't like her, and she could tell. "You don't have a stomach bug, Ms. Matheson," He said, upset.

"What is it then?" Charlie asked.

"You're pregnant." He said, bluntly.

###

Monroe

Monroe was sitting in an interrogation room. Getting very annoyed.

"You said you were ready to confess." Monroe said.

"I am." The gunman replied. Just then, there was a knock at the door, that turned both men's attention away.

"Then, why'd you shoot?" Monroe asked.

The man remained silent. He was wasting Monroe's time. He had much more important things to do then, sit and interrogate a man who wouldn't speak.

"General Monroe," Captain Fuller said.

Monroe looked up to find him, holding his hands behind his back. "You're needed back in your quarters." he said.

Monroe frowned. He told Dr. Wills that he was sure that it was just a mild stomach flu, he just wanted to know that she was going to be alright, and that she can take something to help her health. "I told Dr. Wills not to bother me." He said, agitated. Mainly from the man sitting across from him.

"He said it was important." the Captain said, not letting the subject go.

Monroe sighed, and rose. "Take him back to the prison." Monroe said.

"What!?" The man asked. But, he didn't care. Monroe left, he had other things to attend to.

###

He could hear crying before he even entered the room. Dr. Wills had a curtain up. "What's wrong? What did you do to her?" Monroe demanded.

The doctor turned realizing that he had arrived. "The question is, sir, what did you do to her?" He spat. Monroe finally reached his boiling point, and rammed the doctor into the wall. "I'll ask you one more time, before I kill you with my bare hands," Monroe shouted, Charlie's cries getting louder.

"What's wrong with her?!" He demanded.

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with her!" He said, laughing. Monroe tightened his grip.

"What's wrong with her is that she's pregnant." He said.

Monroe punched him hard. "Guards, take him away." Monroe said.

Monroe then opened the curtain. There was blood everywhere.

He rushed to her side. "Charlie," He murmured. "I'm…I'm.." She stuttered. "Pregnant, I know." He whispered. "What happened?" He asked. "He tried…tried…to get the baby out."

He looked nervously looked at her stomach. "Get me another doctor!" Monroe shouted.

###

Monroe waited anxiously outside. Until finally the door opened, and Dr. Hynde came out, wiping her hands on a white rag.

"How is she?" Monroe asked.

"She's going to be fine." She said.

Monroe breathed in a sigh of relief.

"The baby?" Monroe asked, not really caring, but wanting to know.

"The baby's going to be fine." She said, with a smile. "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you." He said, "Can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded.

Monroe walked into their room, and saw Charlie lying on the bed. "Monroe," she said, weakly.

"Hush," He whispered, getting on the bed, and stroking her arm. "The most important thing is that you're safe…and our baby is safe." He said, as he rubbed a hand against her stomach. "Dr. Wilkes…" She tried.

"He's being taken care of." Monroe whispered, in her ear.

"You should get some sleep," He said, moving Charlie who whimpered a little. "You're okay." He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
